1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing data of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically setting downloaded data using a function which is set in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a terminal such as a mobile terminal according to the related art refers to a device for performing a function while user carries the device. The mobile terminal may be a device such as a mobile phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a notebook computer, an MP3 player, and the like. Such a mobile terminal may perform various functions such as communication, photographing, Internet, video replay, broadcast reception, and the like. However, design of such a mobile terminal according to the related art emphasizes portability. Thus, mobile terminals according to the related art are limited in the capacity of the memory in which data is stored. Hence, in order to overcome such a limited memory capacity, various efforts and methods are being considered. One of such methods is a cloud service.
The cloud service refers to a service in which content such as a movie, picture, music, document, media file, address list, and the like is stored in a server, and in which the content may be downloaded and used in a terminal such as a mobile terminal. The mobile terminal may set specific data stored in the cloud server as a specific function of the mobile terminal using a cloud service. However, if a user intends to set specific data stored in the cloud server as a specific function of the mobile terminal, first, the data should be downloaded and the operation of setting the data as the function should be performed. For example, according to the related art, in order to apply a use experience such as a function setting of a mobile terminal to a file within the cloud, the file should be manually downloaded and then the use experience should be applied.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for automatically setting data downloaded from a server as a corresponding function if a specific function is selected and cloud data is selected in a mobile terminal which shares data with the server.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.